NAVIDAD AL ESTILO BAKUGAN !
by Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha
Summary: UNA NAVIDAD MUY ESTILO BAKUGAN xD Dedicada 100% a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori


Era la época de Navidad en Londres. Vivía allí un hombre llamado Kazami Shun. Era un hombre muy trabajador, pero al mismo tiempo era una persona malvada, codiciosa, cruel y tacaña, que no sabía qué significaba la generosidad. Un día antes de Navidad, Shun y su empleado, Keith Fermen Clay, una persona humilde podre, pero de buen corazón y muy guapo. Se encontraban trabajando en su oficina. Como de costumbre, Shun estaba contando su dinero, mientras Keith contaba los minutos para regresar a su hogar con su familia.

_Tengo mucho frío en esta oficina, pero el Sr. Shun no quiere que encienda la chimenea, dice que es un desperdicio de dinero.-_ Pensó Keith al estar congelándose

De pronto se abrió la puerta, y entró el sobrino del Sr. Shun.

¡Feliz Navidad, Tío!- Le dijo con aires navideños Daniel Kuso "Dan" como le decían de cariño, Dan es el sobrino de Shun, un muchacho joven, talentoso, hermoso, carismático, simpático, en pocas palabras perfecto (Ace: Ja si claro 7.7* Yo: Cállate Ace que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa n.n Dan: Solo est de mi grandeza xD Yo/Ace: Si claro 7.7*)

¿Navidad? ¡Tonterías! La Navidad es sólo una mentira- le contesto molesto Shun (Dan: como siempre un amargado Shun: 77*)

No lo dices en serio, tío- le respondió Dan incrédulo, ante la respuesta de su tío

Claro que lo digo en serio. La Navidad es sólo una excusa para no trabajar. Además, ¿qué motivos tienes tú para ser feliz? ¡Eres tan pobre!- le contracto Shun, arrogantemente

¡Vamos, tío! Y, ¿qué motivos tienes tú para estar triste? ¡Eres tan rico!-

¡Bah!- le grito Shun ya molesto

No te enojes, tío- le propuso Dan, para calmar a su tío

¿Por qué no habría de enojarme? Vivo en un mundo loco rodeado de tontos. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Qué es la Navidad? Es sólo una época para pagar cuentas con dinero que no tienes. Donde te ves a ti mismo un año más viejo, y no un minuto más rico. Una época en la que se compran regalos que no se pueden pagar- excusó Shun ya todo irritado, con el tema de "Navidad"

¡Pero tío!-

¡Sobrino! Vete a celebrar la Navidad a tu manera, y déjame a mi celebrar a mi manera.-

Pero tío, sé que hay algunas cosas que no hice bien, algunas cosas que no supe aprovechar, y una de esas cosas es la Navidad. La Navidad, es el único día en que la gente parece llevarse bien. Es un momento para perdonar, amar y ser caritativos. Es un tiempo donde la gente abre sus corazones. Tal vez, tío, la Navidad no me ha dado una moneda de oro o de plata, pero me hace bien, por eso digo: ¡Bendita sea la Navidad!- le contesto Dan, tan carismático como siempre

¡Ohh! ¡Fue un discurso maravilloso! ¿Me pregunto por qué no trabajas para el gobierno?-

No te enojes tío y ven a casa mañana. Mi esposa Alice está preparando una cena deliciosa, tú serás nuestro invitado especial-Le propuso Dan, ansioso de probar la rica comida de su hermosa esposa

Gracias, pero ¡no!-

Pero... ¿por qué, tío?- Le pregunto Dan desilusionado por la respuesta de su tío

¿Por qué tuviste que casarte?- Le pregunto con la voz algo quebrada Shun mientras agachaba la cabeza y le daba la espalda

Porque me enamoré- le contesto orgulloso Dan, al recordar cómo se enamoró de Alice

¿Porque te enamoraste? ¡Qué tengas un buen día!- le dijo rápido Shun empujándolo hacia la salida

Pero, tío, nunca has venido a mi casa, y estás utilizando mi matrimonio como una excusa. Eso no es justo.- Le reprocho Dan con un puchero divertido

¡Qué tengas un buen día!-

Tío, siento que hayas tomado esa decisión, pero insisto en celebrar la Navidad, así que! Feliz Navidad, tío!- le contesto Dan con una bella sonrisa

Qué tengas un buen día, un Feliz Año Nuevo, y adiós. – le dijo Shun ya molesto

Como quieras, tío. Y...Keith, que pases una Feliz Navidad. – respondió despidiéndose de Keith

Le deseo lo mismo para usted, adiós.- le contesto Keith sonriente

Entonces el sobrino del Sr. Shun se retiró de la oficina.

¿_Qué te parece? Un empleado que gana el salario mínimo, con esposa e hijos, hablando de una Feliz Navidad. ¡Debe estar loco!_- pensó Shun al recordar en la miseria que vivía Keith

Señor, he terminado de hacer todas las cartas y de archivar las copias. También traje más leña y barrí las cenizas. Y, bueno, es hora de cerrar, Sr, Shun

Bien, si ya terminaste tu trabajo, puedes irte ahora.- Le dijo Shun algo más calmado

¿Sr. Shun? Mañana es Navidad, un día para pasarlo con la familia.- le dijo nervioso Keith al temer la respuesta de su jefe

¿Supongo que quieres el día libre?- Contesto Shun atinando a lo que le iba a pedir Keith

Bueno, sí, Sr. Shun, al fin y al cabo es Navidad.-

¿Navidad? Está bien. Tómate libre el día de mañana, pero llega temprano al día siguiente.-

Sí, señor. Feliz Navidad, Sr. Shun n-n.- le contesto alegre Keith al saber que pasaría la Navidad con su familia

Estupideces.- mascullo por lo bajo Shun, mientras fruncía en ceño

Shun abrió la puerta y Keith se fue a su casa. Entonces Shun regresó a su escritorio para terminar sus cuentas. Al cabo de unas horas, cerró sus libros de contabilidad y cerró la oficina. Cuando llegó a su casa subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio, se sentó en una silla al lado del fuego y comenzó a cenar. De golpe escuchó el sonido de unas viejas campanas, y un ruido fuerte y extraño que provenía del exterior.

¡Quién está haciendo ese ruido! ¡Me habré quedado dormido! – Grito exaltado Shun por el ruido que lo despertó

Pero el extraño ruido continuó, hasta que vio que un espíritu atravesaba la puerta del dormitorio.

¡Creo que estoy soñando! O.O- dijo Shun sorprendido al ver lo que tenía enfrente de susnojos

¡No, esto no es un sueño!-

¡Te conozco! Eres mi socio, Ace Grif. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

¡Quiero mucho de ti! ¿Ves estas cadenas? Estoy encadenado a mis pecados- Respondió Ace mostrando sus pesadas cadenas

¿De qué pecados hablas? Fuiste muy trabajador y un buen negociador ;)- le dijo Shun recordando lo bueno que era Ace en los negocios

¿Negociador? ¡Me aproveché de la gente! Mientras estuve vivo, nunca aprendí el valor del amor y de la caridad. Ahora tengo que vagar por la tierra, incapaz de encontrar la paz. ¡Escúchame, Shun! ¡Estoy aquí esta noche para advertirte! Aún tienes la oportunidad de cambiar, y si no lo haces, tendrás la misma suerte que yo. Escúchame bien, Shun, te visitarán tres espíritus. El primero llegará mañana cuando el reloj marque la una. El segundo llegará al día siguiente a la misma hora. Y el tercero en la noche siguiente cuando el reloj dé la última campanada de las doce.

El espíritu salió de la habitación flotando a través de la ventana. Shun cerró la ventana y se fue a la cama temblando, y se durmió. Al siguiente día cuando el reloj marcó la una, Shun vio una extraña criatura al costado de su cama.

¿Quién eres?- le pregunto con miedo Shun al temerse la respuesta

Soy el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada. Sal de la cama y acompáñame.- le dijo guiándolo a lo que sería su "Navidad Pasada"

El espíritu llevó a Shun a través del tiempo hasta un pequeño pueblo que Shun empezó a recordar. Recordó las casas, la iglesia, el rio, el puente, y la gente.

Ellos no pueden vernos ni oírnos. Sólo son sombras del pasado- le dijo el espíritu al ver los gestos de Shun (Yo: el fantasma de la Navidad pasada es Marucho xD)

Shun junto con el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada llegaron a una casa.

Esta casa me resulta conocida. Oh, esta es mi casa, donde me crie- respondió Shun nostálgico al ver su casa

Si lo es. ¿Y reconoces a ese niño pequeño sentado allí leyendo solo?-

Soy yo, de niño. Pero... ¿por qué estoy... por qué está solo?-

Tú debes saber la respuesta. -

Porque mis padres estaban trabajando, por eso siempre estaba solo. Por eso mis Navidades eran tan tristes y solitarias- respondió Shun triste al recordar todas sus Navidades pasadas (Dan: Es que nadie te quería Shun xP Shun: 7.7*)

Ven, toma mi mano, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

¡No, ya he visto suficiente, vete! !No me tortures!-

No me eches la culpa. Te dije que eran sombras de las cosas que fueron. – Le resoplo molesto Marucho haciendo pucheros infantiles

¡Llévame de regreso!-

Sólo nos queda una última parada, nuestro tiempo se acaba.-

Y aparecieron en un jardín. Shun era ahora un hombre joven, sentado en un jardín al lado de una hermosa dama. La mujer estaba llorando.

No puedo casarme contigo, Shun. Hay algo que tú amas más que a mí- le contesto con la voz hecha un hilo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado y hermosos orbes esmeraldas

Tonterías, no amo a ninguna otra mujer Fabio- le dijo Shun tratando de entrar en razón con Fabia

Es cierto. Amas el dinero. Lo amas más que a nada en el mundo- le contesto Fabia volviendo a llorar

No hay nada de malo en amar el dinero- le dijo Shun algo arrogante

Cuando nos comprometimos éramos pobres y luego fuimos felices siendo pobres. Espero que seas feliz con la vida que has escogido- le dijo Fabia, para después irse corriendo y jamás volver a ver a Shun

Fabia se alejó corriendo del jardín. El anciano Shun y el espíritu la siguieron. Cuando se detuvieron, Shun pudo ver que ella ya era algunos años mayor. Había niños riendo y jugando con la mujer. Una niña pequeña la abrazó y le dio un beso.

Ayúdame a abrocharme el vestido, mamá.

¿Son sus hijos?- le pregunto Shun atónico al ver que Fabia había formado una bella familia, con otro hombre

Así es, pero pudieron haber sido los tuyos- le contesto algo desilusionado

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre que llevaba muchos regalos.

¡Papá!- Gritaron los niños corriendo a abrazar a su padre

Los niños corrieron y lo abrazaron a un hombre de melena grisácea y orbes amarillos su nombre era Ren Krawler. Él sonrió y les dio los regalos. Después abrazó y besó a su esposa.

¡Basta! ¡Llévame a casa!- le grito Shun al punto de soltar todas sus lágrimas de tristeza, al ver que Fabia estaba muy feliz con su nueva familia

Cuando Shun abrió los ojos de nuevo, apareció en su dormitorio.

Gracias a Dios, todo fue un sueño- se dijo Shun exaltado

Entonces sonó la campanada del reloj.

No, Shun. No fue un sueño- le dijo otro de los fantasmas, el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente (Es Haibaku)

Supongo que eres el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente- le dijo de mala gana Shun

Así es. Soy el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente. Tengo mucho que mostrarte. Tómate de mí bata. ¡Apúrate! No podemos llegar tarde- le grito feliz Haibaku

Shun tocó el ruedo de la bata del espíritu y el dormitorio desapareció. Shun se encontró en una calle de mucho movimiento y llena de nieve. Había mucha gente comprando los regalos de último momento, las tiendas permanecían abiertas, la gente cocinaba sus mejores platos, y las campanas de la iglesia sonaban. Todos asistían a la iglesia con sus mejores ropas. Todos estaban felices.

Todos parecen tan felices- le dijo Shun al ver a toda la gente por más pobres que sean sonreír y abrazarse

Lo están. Es Navidad. ¿Qué esperabas?-

¿Quieres decir que estén felices sólo porque es 25 de Diciembre?- le pregunto Shun dudoso por sus actitudes

Sí. Hoy pueden dejar de lado sus problemas y sólo disfrutar estar con sus familias. Se dedican sólo a disfrutar de la comida en sus mesas y de todas las bendiciones que reciben- le contesto Haibaku feliz de lo hermoso que es Navidad

Entonces el Espíritu llevó a Shun a la casa de Keith. Y estando allí parados frente a la puerta, el Espíritu bendijo la humilde casa. Después Shun vio a Keith jugando con sus hijos, tres niños y dos niñas. (Rafe, Noah, Anubias, Mira, Runo)

¿Es aquí dónde vive?-

Claro, con su salario, esto es todo lo que él puede pagar- le dijo algo enojado Haibaku lo que causo un sonrojo por parte de Shun

Entonces la Sra. Mylen entró al comedor llevando un pequeño pavo en una bandeja.

¡Parecen tan pobres! Sus ropas son tan viejas- le dijo Shun siendo arrogante

Amor es lo que puedes sentir aquí- le reprocho algo molesto Haibaku por la actitud de Shun

Keith levantó al niño más pequeño (Anubias) de una silla que estaba en un rincón y lo llevó hasta la mesa. El niño era pálido y delgado y llevaba una muleta.

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué no camina?- le pregunto Shun al espíritu al ver la estado en la que se encontraba el pobre niño

Está muy enfermo. Su nombre es Anubias, y sus padres no tienen dinero para pagar un doctor, así que tal vez muera- le contesto triste Haibaku al contemplar al pequeño e indefenso niño

¿Muera? Pero debe haber algo que pueda hacerse. Por favor, dime que no morirá.- le exigió saber Shun preocupado por el niño

Veo una silla vacía en aquella esquina. Si el futuro no cambia, con seguridad morirá.-

¡No! ¡No!-

De todos modos ¿qué te importa? Eso hará que disminuya la población mundial, no te gustaría eso- le dijo molesto el espíritu al recordar la actitud fría y arrogante de Shun

En ese momento Shun se dio cuenta de que esas eran sus propias palabras y sintió lastima por sí mismo. Entonces escuchó su nombre.

¡Sr. Shun! Gracias al Sr. Shun tenemos esta cena- Le dijo Keith a su familia

Ojalá pudiera verlo para agradecerle personalmente- le contesto Mylen sarcástica a su marido

Querida... niños... ¡Es Navidad! – les dijo alegre a su familia Keith

Lo sé, querido. Espero que él tenga una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo! – les dijo de igual manera Mylen mientras los abrazaba

Vamos a brindar por nuestra Navidad y por el Sr, Shun. Feliz Navidad, y que Dios nos bendiga a todos- Grito feliz Keith abrazando a su familia

Mientras tanto se hacía tarde. El Espíritu llevó a Shun hacia diferentes lugares para que pudiera ver cómo la gente celebraba la Navidad. La gente, aunque pobre, como decía Shun, era feliz y disfrutaban estar en familia y con amigos. De golpe, sin previo aviso, aparecieron de pie en una habitación.

Reconozco esa voz. Es mi sobrino. Está en una fiesta-

Dijo que la Navidad era sólo una mentira- les contaba Dan a sus invitados al preguntar por su tío

Debería sentirse avergonzado- le dijo molesta Alice, al saber lo malo que fue Shun, con su esposo

Mi tío no es una persona agradable por eso esta Navidad voy a rezar por el para que su espíritu navideño salga y nos convirtamos en una familia unida- les dijo Dan esperanzado de pasar la siguiente Navidad con su tío

Claro yo también rogare por tu tío- le apoyo Alice al contemplar el gran corazón que tenía su esposo

Y porque ni vino?- le pregunto uno de sus amigos Paige

No vino a cenar con nosotros esta noche porque está muy ocupado contando su dinero. -

Lastime mucho a mi sobrino- dijo Shun triste

No, a menos que el futuro cambie-

La habitación desapareció y continuaron su viaje. Visitaron muchos países, viajaron hacia tierras lejanas. Visitaron a los enfermos que se sentían felices, a la gente pobre que se sentía rica, los refugios donde la gente sentía esperanza. Fue una noche muy larga. Y todo sucedió en tan sólo una noche. Entonces, el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente desapareció.

Oh, nuevamente estoy en mi cama-

Pero al incorporarse, otro espíritu flotaba en su cuarto. Estaba vestido de negro y una capucha oscura ocultaba su rostro. (Masquerade)

¿Quién eres? Primero me visitó el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada, luego el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente. Tú debes ser el Espíritu de la Navidad Futura. ¿Estás aquí para mostrarme el futuro y cómo puedo cambiarlo?

El Espíritu no respondió, sólo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Shun lo siguió hacia la calle frente a su oficina. Tres hombres estaban parados enfrente, hablando y moviendo la cabeza.

Los conozco. Hago negocios con ellos. Somos amigos. Les caigo bien aunque no ocurra lo mismo con mi sobrino. Pero... ¿qué están diciendo de mí?

Pobre viejo Shun- (Shadow) les dijo Shadow a sus socios de forma arrogante

Lo sé, me da mucha pena- le respondió sarcástico Jessi

Me dijeron que está muy enfermo-

¿Quién lo cuida?-

Nadie. Ya sabes que siempre quiso vivir solo. – le dijo Shadow con una sonrisa socarrona

Tampoco tiene amigos- le dijo mientras los dos empezaban a reír de una manera algo sadiatica O.o

El Espíritu empezó a avanzar y Shun lo siguió por la calle. Luego llegaron a una pequeña casa.

Ya hemos estado aquí antes. Esta es la casa de Keith-

El Espíritu condujo a Shun hacia el dormitorio. Allí se encontraba Keith sentado al costado de la cama de su hijo. El niño estaba muy enfermo.

¿Porque está llorando? La última vez que estuve aquí estaban tan felices.-

El niño se encontraba dormido, pero estaba más delgado y muy pálido. Alice entró a la habitación.

Querido, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Le pediste ayuda al Sr. Shun?- le pregunto Alice preocupada

Sí, pero no puede ayudarnos. Pero su sobrino nos ayudará. – le contesto esperanzado

Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. ¿Qué haremos sin nuestro hijo?-

¿Por qué? Dime qué le sucede al pequeño. ¿Acaso, va a morir? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? Por favor, ¡dime!- le exigió saber Shun preocupado

El Espíritu no respondió. Después todo se tornó oscuro y Shun apareció en un lugar frio y neblinoso.

¿Dónde estamos? ¡Esto es un cementerio! ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – le pregunto Shun preocupado

El Espíritu le mostró a Shun una tumba.

Antes de que me acerque a esa tumba, dime algo... ¿es la imagen de lo que será? ¿O solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser?-

El Espíritu no respondió. Entonces Shun se acercó a observar la tumba. Y allí grabado, estaba el nombre: Kazami Shun. Entonces Shun cayó de rodillas.

¡No! ¡No! Espíritu, escúchame! He cambiado! ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto si ya he perdido toda esperanza? Por favor, dime que puedo cambiar todo lo que me has mostrado. Honraré la Navidad en mi corazón. Viviré en el pasado, en el presente, y en el futuro. No olvidaré las lecciones que todos los espíritus me han enseñado. Oh, por favor, dime que puedo borrar mi nombre de esa tumba- le pidió Shun arrepentido

Angustiado, tomó la mano del Espíritu, pero éste la rechazó y Shun despertó en su cama.

Oh, gracias! Me han concedido otra oportunidad. No sé qué día es hoy, o cuánto tiempo he estado con los Espíritus. Me siento como un niño, pero no me importa. ¡Quiero ser de nuevo un niño!- Grito Shun feliz

Entonces escuchó que sonaban las campanas de la iglesia. Luego vio a un niño en la calle y gritó.

¡Oh, qué maravilloso! ¡Oye tú! ¡A ti! ¿Qué día es hoy?-

Es Navidad, señor. La mañana de Navidad-

¡Muy bien! No la he perdido-

Entonces sacó una bolsa de dinero, y llenó de monedas la mano del niño.

Hay un pavo grande y jugoso en la carnicería que está al final de la calle. Cómpralo y llévalo a la casa de Keith Fermen clay.

Pero, señor, esto es mucho dinero-

Quédate con el vuelto. Apúrate. Los Clay tienen hambre.

¡Sí, señor!- le contesto feliz el niño por la amabilidad de Shun

¡Oh! ¡Niño!

¿Dígame, señor?-

¡Qué tengas una feliz Navidad!-

Gracias, señor. Que usted también tenga una feliz Navidad. -

Shun ahora vestido con su mejor ropa, se dirigió hacia la casa de su sobrino. Se sentía realmente feliz y emocionado. Saludaba a todos en la calle y los trataba con amabilidad.

Niño, toma este dinero y ve a comprarte dulces de Navidad- le dijo a un pequeño niño que pasaba por ahí

Gracias, señor.-

Feliz Navidad.- Grito Shun a todos, mostrando su gran espíritu navideño que había regresado

Cuando Shun llegó a la casa de su sobrino, éste se sorprendió al verlo.

¡Tío estoy feliz de verte! Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión acerca de la cena de Navidad. Ven a celebrar con nosotros. – le dijo feliz su sobrino Dan al apreciar la presencia de su tío

Sí, gracias por aceptarme- le dijo Shun aliviado al ver que su sobrino no lo odia

Alice colocó un plato extra en la mesa, al ver a Shun junto a Dan.

Estamos felices de tenerlo aquí. Ha llegado justo a tiempo para el pavo.- le dijo Alice mientras le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas

Después de la cena, Shun dijo algunas palabras.

Gracias. Nunca había comido una cena tan deliciosa.- le dio las gracias a Alice, logrando un sonrojo por parte de ella- Pero ahora tengo que irme, tengo otras cosas que hacer, y gente que visitar.

Shun enfiló hacia la casa de Keith. Mylen abrió la puerta, no podía creer lo que veía el Sr. Shun parado frente a ella.

¡Oh, Sr. Shun! ¡Qué sorpresa! Quiero agradecerle por el maravilloso pavo que nos envió.- le dijo Mylen amablemente

Fue un placer para mí. – le dijo Shun con una bella sonrisa

Mr. Shun, entre por favor- le ofreció Keith al ver a su jefe en la puerta

Keith, has trabajado largas horas por muchos años sin quejarte. Te subiré el sueldo y también te ayudaré a sostener a tu familia.-

Oh gracias, Sr. Shun. Usted es tan generoso.- le dijo algo sorprendido Keith al ver aquel acto cometido por Shun

¡Feliz Navidad!-

Shun hizo más de lo que dijo que haría. Cuidó a Anubias como si fuera su segundo padre. Algunos se reían al ver cómo había cambiado, pero no le importaba. Shun nunca volvió a ver a los Espíritus, pero tenía muchos amigos y estaba muy cerca de su familia. Y cada vez que comía con sus amigos y con su familia, decía...

Que Dios nos bendiga. Que Dios bendiga a cada uno de nosotros.-

FIN

Todos: O.o

Dan…..¡MALDITO! COMO TE ATREVES A PONERME COMO EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA!- Le grito Shun molesto al ver que personaje le había dado Dan en la historia- Y por qué hiciste que le rompiera el corazón a Fabia! ÒoÓ

Y POR QUE YO, SOY UN MALDITO NIÑATO ENFERMO!- Le reclamo Anubias por su GRAN papel en el cuento

Al menos tú no eres el trabajador sin salario de Shun!- estaves el que reclamo fue Keith que no le agrado para nada ser el trabajador de Shun

Pues ustedes no son un fantasma que lleva cargando sus pecado!- Ahora Ace se unia a la discusión

Y por que rayos te describiste como PERFECTO en el cuento si no lo eres!- Ahora todos le habían gritado al pobrecito de Dan

Por qué lo soy, además le di esos personajes por que se encajan a sus personalidades-Les explico la verdad Dan- Además no hay que pelear hoy es Navidad, nada de eso es real, Shun tú no eres del todo amargado (Shun: 7.7) y Fabia está contigo, no con Ren, Ren esta con Zenet . Keith tu eres feliz con tu familia y estas con Mylen, Anubias no eres un niño, pero te llegas a comportar como uno y estas feliz con Sellon, Ace no eres un fantasma ni malo, eres lo contrario por eso Mira te quiere tal y como eres:)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la repentina declaración que hizo Dan, nunca se imaginaron que sus personalidades podrían contrastar tan bien con la de los personajes.

Y todos estamos felices como somos, yo estoy muy feliz de como soy y además quien no estaría feliz si tengo a mi lado a la persona más especial en mi vida Alice- Todos soltaron un Awww de lo tierno que es Dan logrando un sonrojo adorable de parte de Alice

Tienes toda la razón amigo Dan, ese es el verdadero espíritu navideño ;) – Gritaron dos peli cafés vestidos de hermoso trajes navideños

Hola primo quien este tu amiga?-

A ella se llama Candy Takashima (Ese es el nombre de mi oc)- dijo Haibaku enseñando a su amiga, era una chica de 1.65 m, tez blanca, cabello café hasta la cintura ondulado de las puntas, con un fleco de lado, ojos azules, vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga con estampados de escarcha, una falda roja con una bufanda y botas del mismo color, con unas medias blancas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla.

Hola! Un gusto en conocerlos soy amiga de Haibaku y soy de México- les dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

Hola me llamo Dan y que haces aquí?- le pregunto Dan algo curioso por su respuesta

Vine de vacaciones con mi familia y Haibaku me invito, tenía tantas ganas conocerlos Haibaku me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes-

Es un gusto conocerte a ti también- esta vez la que hablo fue Fabia, extendiéndole la mano y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Candy- me llamo Fabia

Umm gracias también me da gusto conocerte Fabia- chan n.n-

Pues que esperamos que empiece la fiesta- Grito feliz Haibaku dando inicio a la fiesta

Estuvieron cantando villancicos mientras veían como caía la nieve, cenaron todos juntos y regañaron Dan por querer acabarse la comida, jugaron, celebraron y se divirtieron mucho después de todo es Navidad una época para reír y pasarla bien en compañía de todas las personas que quieres.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Hola gracias por los que leyeron este fic, espero que les allá gustado este fic está especialmente dedicado a un gran amigo "Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori" por ser un gran amigo y buena persona conmigo en verdad GRACIAS Haibaku n.n

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE SU FAMILIA!

NYAAAA!

Candy-de-fullbuster


End file.
